


Sing to Me

by silvertortoise



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertortoise/pseuds/silvertortoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the Tumblr writing prompt: "My muse is dying in your muse’s arms. My muse asks yours to sing to them as they die, what song does your muse sing to mine?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble for a friend, so it's incredibly painful and I'm so so sorry XD

The wheezing rattle was so similar to what he’d heard as a child, as a teenager, as a worker out at the docks - whenever Steve’s asthma would act up, all he could do was clutch at his legs and attempt to drag the tiniest sip of air into lungs that had seemingly turned to stone.

It was like that now.

Only now, Steve’s lungs were healthy, strong, and the awful wet sound made with each inhale was courtesy of the metal spike driven through his chest, not from asthma.

He was dying.

Bucky had slipped down beside him in the mud, rain splattering both of them as he slipped his arms around the blonde’s shaking body, pulling him as gently as he could into his lap. Distantly he could hear the others panicking, still trying to accept the fact of what was happening, but Bucky had known as soon as Stark fired that last beam of light, accidentally knocking the captain front-first against a broken-off piece of metal that jutted from a shattered building.

Stark hadn’t meant for this to get this bad, Bucky knew that, but right now, the only thought he could fathom was that he had to let Steve  _go_.

“ _B-Bucky…_ " 

The brunette’s face twisted as Steve attempted to speak, blood trickling out of his mouth and staining the side of his face before raindrops washed the majority of it away. “Shh, it’s alright,” he managed in a choked whisper, metal fingers gentle as they combed back the soft blonde hair. Bucky bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted metal, eyes and throat burning as he watched the man he loved gradually drown in his own blood. “It’s okay, I’m here…” The last word got mangled as a sob threatened to surface, his body betraying him in grief even as he tried to remain calm.

Steve’s breath caught, making Bucky think for one awful moment that this was  _it…_  but then he managed another agonized breath. Behind him, Bucky could hear the others moving back, giving them space. Apparently they’d realized that there was nothing to be done, and so…

"S-sing to me?" Steve whispered, his expression heartbreakingly hopeful even though his face was streaked with his own blood, "B-Buck… lo-love…"

"Y’want me to sing?" Bucky replied gently, ignoring the fact that tears were dropping from his face and onto Steve’s ruined chest, "I-I love you too, baby, I’ll… I’ll do it…" He shushed Steve gently, leaning down to softly kiss the clammy forehead, lips trembling slightly before he softly cleared his throat and half-whispered, half-sang:

_"Hold me close and hold me fast;_   
_This magic spell you cast,_   
_This is la vie en rose_

_When you kiss me, heaven sighs,_   
_And though I close my eyes,_   
_I see la vie en rose…”_

Steve’s body shuddered in an aborted cough, and Bucky held him even closer, voice raw and barely managing to hold a tune from how much he was trying not to just put his head down and sob. But Steve… he was looking at Bucky with such a beautiful expression, that he couldn’t possibly stop now.

_"When you press me to your heart,_   
_I’m in a world apart,_   
_A world where roses bloom._

_And when you speak, angels, sing from above;_   
_Everyday words seem_   
_To turn into love songs…”_

The painful rasps of breath had all but faded, Steve’s eyes gradually slipping closed and body curling in against Bucky’s as though he were a small child, ready for sleep. For a few seconds Bucky couldn’t manage to make a sound, leaning down to softly kiss Steve’s face over and over until he was quite sure that he was gone.

He was gone.

_"G-Give your heart and soul to me,_   
_And life will always be…”_

He was gone.

There was nothing else in the world but the weight of the body in his arms, warm and solid, and Bucky laid down his head and sobbed until he had no more voice.


End file.
